Spyro the Dragon: Red's Tail
by Lovely Fox-Kit
Summary: Requested by a reviewer who liked one of my stories, but asked that I make Red into a girl. Basically, it's based on the game 'Spyro: A Hero's Tail', but has Ember as the bad guy and Red being the girl that Spyro plans to date after he saves Avalar from Dark Gems and Ember's evil.
**Spyro The Dragon: Red's Tail (a 'Spyro: A Hero's Tail' fic)**

Disc.: Does it _look_ like my name is attached to any part of the 'Spyro' series? I thought not, and that means that I don't own anything except this fic!

A/N: So, I checked my messages and/or reviews the other day, and someone asked me to do a fic of this game but have Red be a girl instead! Since I don't really have much experience in the field that they're asking me to write a fic about, I'm gonna change it up a little bit…basically, Ember (no offense to Ember fans, please don't hurt me!) is gonna be the evil one while Red is just a shy dragoness trying to win the heart of our favorite purple dragon. Spyro, on his part, is as much in love with Red as she is with him but neither of them knows this about each other…and won't until much later, so for now here we go!

*"Talking"

*' _Thoughts/Flashbacks'_

 **Ch.1- Darkness Outbreak**

The land of Avalar was enjoying the warm afternoon sun, or it would've if not for a pink dragoness ordering Gnorcs to plant dark crystals in every Realm; the near brainless minions were grumbling to themselves about bossy pink bitches until they were all zapped in their asses for being slow.

"Come on, you idiots! Plant those crystals; do you wanna get zapped by our lady in waiting again?!" a large green Gnorc with a spiked mace said as he saw the Gnorcs shake their heads in the universal 'No' gesture.

"Then move your lazy asses, already!" the green Gnorc leader shouted at them, the rest of the crystals having finally been planted as a large shadow appeared above their heads. The owner of the shadow landed in front of the Gnorc leader, said Gnorc saluting the one in front of him.

"Lady Ember, the crystals have all been planted in the Avalar Home Realm as per your orders."

The creature, a pink dragoness with large twisting horns and massive wings, smiled at her subordinates' hard work…her plan to control all the Realms of Avalar one step closer to completion.

"Good work, Gnasty…now go wait in the eastern cave until I give you further orders, and don't come out until I say otherwise! Are we clear on that?"

"Yes, Lady Ember, ma'am!"

"Then get to it, already!" the pink dragoness growled out, Gnasty heading into the cave whereupon he was sealed inside by thick vines; Ember used the staff in her hands that'd been outfitted with a huge dark crystal to open a portal, the energy inside filling her up as she began the next phase of her plan to control all the Realms of Avalar as she flew through the open gateway with a wicked smile on her face.

(In the Professor's Lab)

"Spyro, I'm glad I can speak with you…we have a situation!"

"No problem, Professor…what's wrong with Avalar _this_ time?"

"Take a look at this screen."

The purple dragon looked at the aforementioned monitor and saw nothing at first, but after a few minutes of focusing he made out a huge shape flying by…but he didn't see much beyond what looked like dragon's wings and a staff as the Professor began speaking again.

"Um, Professor…what exactly did I see?"

"That's the fallen dragoness, Ember…I'm sure you've heard of her?"

"Nah, not really."

"I myself thought that she'd been long gone, but it looks like she's been mining Dark Gems and planting them all over the Realms; she's even got Gnasty Gnorc and all his minions doing her dirty work for her."

"Gnasty Gnorc? Didn't I whip that guy's ass years ago? Also, what the hell are Dark Gems? I've never heard of them."

The Professor sighed out in exasperation at all the questions thrown at him, but decided to just explain everything to the purple dragon in front of him and try to save himself from a killer migraine.

"Well, if you must know, Dark Gems are the life-draining stones that fuel Ember's evil power. But, if you're gonna try to stop Ember, you'll need to learn more about her and destroy _all_ of the Dark Gems."

"Alright…since I've got nothing else to do, I'll stretch my legs and wings by taking out those Dark Gems."

"Good…but be careful; Dark Gems can corrupt innocent souls if you're exposed to them for too long, so hit them hard and fast if you attack them."

"Hard and fast, got it. Later, Professor!" Spyro said before running out of the laboratory, his mind focused on three things.

Those three things being destroy the Dark Gems, put a stop to Ember, and finally ask Red to be his girlfriend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Sorry if the first chapter's really short, but it's only an introduction…next one will be longer.


End file.
